Chiǹo-cūvän
Chiǹo-cūvän (or 血の吸盤 in Japanese, meaning "blood-sucker") is a mythical or folkloric cryptid that is said to be haunting Japan, preying on humans and dylanuses for drinking blood. They are said to be a descendant of European vampires that made it to Japan by a demon (possibly Satan). They are described as pale humanoids with slitted eyes (which are always red, unlike humans are dylanuses), pointy elf-like ears, fangs, and wearing black and white soldier uniforms, often containing jewelry and some other accessories that fits their kind. They are said to live in Sanguinem, a supposed advanced (technological, social, etc) capital city for these vampires and is said to be located near Kyoto. Chino-cuvan, however, are said said to be real and are said to be still alive by sighters and priests who believe in vampires like Chino-cuvan. Chino-cuvan weren't featured in popular media, until Seraph of the End/Owari no Seraph manga/anime was released showing Chino-cuvan rising up after humans faced massive die off. Ever since that anime/manga was released, many people feared that Chino-cuvan will rise up and human population will die largely to be enslaved (along with dylanuses) by Chino-cuvan for blood and for turning into Chino-cuvan. As seen in lost tapes A family of Japanese humans moved into a new mansion due to winning at the game show. The family's new mansion is in Tyoto, where it is famous. However, as son as the family moved in already, they've heard reports of pale people in black and white uniforms attacking and killing people, who were said to had their blood drunken dry by the pale people. Two months later, their camera recorded this: their twelve year old boy, Takma, was abducted by a pale man in a black and white uniform, leaving the family hearthbroken. Seven years after Takma's abduction, the father had found tracks of the man who took Takma and followed until he found something unusual near Tyoto, Sanguinem, which he didn't knew existed. He went inside the capital and placed cameras everywhere and started recording the inside and outside of Sanguinem. But before he could get out, the same pale-skinned people in black and white uniforms who killed previous citizens attacked and killed the father by sucking out his blood with their fangs. The mother, however, carrying her two year old baby followed where her husband went to. The mother screamed from her husband's lifeless corpse, which then came to life as an immortal vampiric being known as a Chino-cuvan, confirming that the pale fanged people living in Sanguinem, including the ones who killed other innocent people, are all Chino-cuvan. The Chino-cuvan all came out to attack her, as she was running for her life, but the Chino-cuvan all ran at high-speed (about the speed of a cheetah). Fortunately for her and her baby, she made her way out. But then they saw the mother's former son, Takma, now a pale-skinned and fanged Chino-cuvan in black and white uniform (possibly an incomplete Chino-cuvan when turned seven years ago and became a complete Chino-cuvan few days earlier after drinking blood, so he's now possibly forever a Chino-cuvan at 19 years physically but immortal), who then attacked and killed his former mother and her baby by sucking their blood dry, possibly turning them into Chino-cuvan too. Category:Humanoids Category:Vampires Category:Blood Feeders Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Mammals Category:Killers Category:Serial Killers Category:Assassins Category:Murderers Category:Villains Category:Titular Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Intelligent Monsters Category:People Infected By Diseases Category:Mythical Creatures Category:Legendary/Folklore Creatures Category:Cryptids Category:Fannon Cryptids Category:Undead Category:Immortals